Alphabetized
by Zgirl001
Summary: 26 letters and their emotions in infinity war with each chapters less than 500 words.
1. A for Asgard

A for Asgard:

Lightyears ago, the stars shimmered, bowing to the finest cosmos, glowing for the one planet that spins, spins and spins gold, guarding the home of Gods. Ages ago, the stars thrived in ecstasy, privileged to swim in the specks of Frigga's magic and prided themselves for lusting after the dust of bi-frost.

And when the planet glowed for one last time, a last turn, a final spin, an epic tilt in it's fine axis, when it was consumed in reigns of fire, melting away the thrones, crowns and all the legacy, the lurking stars dimmed in sorrow, gathering the remains of their lost warriors.

There will no longer be nebulae and astral. It was decided that they will no longer be on their knees to bow to the Gods who destroyed the gem in the space.

But then, the moons of Asgard lived, so did the Odinsons, paving the asteroids to lead the broken stars home. A light of hope was ignited, a swell of happiness bloomed once again.

All were stripped when the stone bearer brought their princes to knees.

"I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again" He vows, his broken voice echoing across the continuum, his cape of emerald fluttering for one last time, before he falls in the ashes, breathless, lifeless and lightless.

Asgard will live, and maybe not among the stars as it once did, and certainly not in the specks of Loki's magic that brought smiles in child's face. Asgard will live, not in it's prime, not in its gold, but it will live.

Asgard will live, as a breath in his lungs and as blood in his veins.

Asgard will live, thrive and rule, it's light as a halo in his crownless head. Asgard shall never lay down in its grave, as long as it's only son fights brave.

~.~.~.~.~

Author's note: Leave a comment.

Word count : 312.

Next chapter – B for Brother..


	2. B for Brother

B for Brother

"I, Loki, the prince of Asgrad,.. Odinson" He declares, his voice wobbling through the syllables of his father's name, fighting through the emotional tide that swirls in his heart, squeezing them, the last of magic drumming in the tips of his fingers, his knees cursing him when he vowed his allegiance to the demon god with an ugly hand glove, his eyes holding back a tear and he refuses to spill them here, on a ground where his brother is held in pain.

No he wouldn't, he wouldn't shed a drop of tear, he would never give up, he would tear them apart, wash his specter in their blood, he would drive a stake of blue right through Thanos heart, rip it in to millions of pieces, and would throw it across the vacuum, where they are lost in the deepest of black holes. He would save his brother, he would see the sun again and they would play "get help" again and again and again until the time itself ages.

He thinks all this, but then an irrational fear creeps under his wrist as he wields the neon knife, a final act of heroism.

A failed act in that..

He falls and he could hear Thor screaming, thrashing in pain, crying, mourning, lamenting without words. Loki, when he gasps for his breath, when his lungs gives out the final air, when the calls of Odin echoes in the edge of his ear, he looks aside, to see his brother, for one last time, to bid a good bye, to witness the regal cape of red bleeding pity in the shoulders of his brother. And he knows he would give anything, just to make sure his brother is safe, just to hear the roaring thunder in his brother's palm. He would do all that and all this, but then, he can no longer do that, could he?

And maybe this would suffice, the pain in his brother's eyes, the remorse in his vision, the way his muscles stretch, fighting to be let free, so that those arms can hug him one more time, one last time and this would really suffice, to finally know that there was a person who loved him more than anything. This would be enough, to finally rest his soul, a fine eulogy before his eyes could dim in to cold blackness.

His brother loved him and would always love him, until the last of stars die in a burning fire.

~.~.~.~

Word count : 415..


	3. C for Cold

C for Cold:

This wasn't supposed to happen.

" _Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here_ ".. he could hear the spikey voice somewhere vibrating along his ribs, gliding in his bone, teasing his very fiber and shaking his core.

" _Have you seen this movie, 'Alien'"_?, another tingle in the depth of his chest, a punch in his gut, an electric shock circuiting his lungs and he could feel the wires of hell squeezing his stomach in an obnoxious knot. He deserves more, doesn't he?

And there, among the ruins of titans, the ashes of his underoos lies, mocking at him with a hint of slyness chocking him. He scoops the last of it, pressing the little grains of sand in his palm, hoping it would be enough to rebuild him.

He could hear Happy's glee somewhere in the back of his mind, informing about the kid's new girlfriend, the moment seemed ages ago, and he could remember teasing the kid until his ears turned pink and all Tony could do was to smile like a proud dad- because, the kid was an absolute angel with a power to radiate actual happiness. The blasted kid was the center of his joy, the kid and his stupid smile and his fucking curiosity about everything that happens around and his fucking heart that pumps ounce, ounce and ounce of goodness in his blood.

No, this shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have dragged the kid to save the wizard with a stupid necklace chanting spells with a red cape.

"You can cry" there was a voice nearby, a metallic one in that. Her eyes dim, under the fierce of the Sun, wires from her arms hanging out in a defeat.

She mourned, for her sister, and he let her be.

"Gamora.." She whispered for an hour, hiccups adding a rhyme, while he sat there, in his knees pooling the sand, collecting the washed-out pieces of his Peter, his boy who once confessed that he wanted to be like him.

Heaven knows he wants to cry, he wanted to. His mind was in a cruel mission to make him even more miserable by playing out every scenario involving the boy and the mush moments where he wanted nothing more than to protect the kid right from being bullied and from even getting a minor scratch in his skin.

"Cry" the weird blue lady bot whispered, and he tried.

There seemed to be a hole in his heart, where the tears gathered, licking the crevices in his chest, burning his insides. His eyes ached, itched and were in fire, but no, there wasn't a single drop lurking and wetting his lashes.

"Cry" she tells again, wiping her own eyes that streamed an eulogy for the graveless sister.

And then, there was nothing. Nothing at all.

No burn and there was certainly no pain.

He felt nothing, nothing at all, except a gaping hole in his heart, numbing the drum.

He felt cold.

~.~

Word count : 497..

A/N: Can Nebula cry?


	4. D for Death

D for Death

When the night comes to reign the moon less sky, she shudders a bit and holds on to her scepter, before her knees could give in and hit the dirt. And all she could do is to scream, scream and scream towards the endless abyss that remains stretched above her, mocking at her emptiness, feeding her enormous amount of guilt.

The roar of fire in the middle of nowhere did nothing to lift the cold that had taken its place in the ether. She could only feel the claws of numbness scratching her chest, bleeding her pain out in the land of her ancestors.

It was her place to guard, her sole role to step in front of him, it was supposed to be her duty to save him before he could dust the ground in to fine grilled ashes. Her eyes did their best to hold the saline well within the rims, for the sake of his little sister, the future queen of the remains that Wakanda had.

"It's not your fault" Shuri whispers, a broken sob was churning the veins in her neck, threatening to choke her from the grief itself.

"I know" Okoye says, lying for the first time, her lashes flutters to dry the wetness in them before she could turn and take the princess in her arms. She could see the fabrics of black, scurrying in the air, a final testimony to the brave soldiers who fell.

"This should have never happened "M'Baku curses out, his glare accusing the tattered Captain, the one dressed in blue, still mourning for the loss of his childhood friend, his eyes filtered in storm, his arms spiking in rage.

"I'm sorry" The captain whispers, his shoulders heaving in a defeat.

No one dared to ask the reason for the apology. There was a dreadful weather settling on them, as if the sky decided to join them for mourning. There was a lone whine further in the woods, the cry for a tree that vanished in the air.

Okoye looks around once more, the land she had protected for years. Her knees finally give out when she heard his last whisper one more time.

"This is no place to Die" Their panther had said, before turning in to a musk of vapor and kissing the death right in its lips.

~.~.~

Word count - 390


	5. E for Eulogy

E for Eulogy

She was just about to make a fresh batch of cookies for the kid. Her kitchen floor was a mess, with dusts of flour splattered across the island and the bits of Choco chips smoothed into the little lines of her wooden board.

But then, it was completely fine. She can always clean up the kitchen during those late-night hours when she tries to stay up for the little rascal to swoop in unnoticed. It was as if yesterday, that she had witnessed a heart wrecking scene. Her almost baby boy wearing red tights and hurrying across the roof, hanging from the icky white webs that were sprouting out of his fingertips. She should have ideally had a heart attack, considering the way he had spewed out that he is _the spider man_.

"That kid, would be the death of me" she whispers before scooping a bit of mixed dough to smudge it in her lips.

A perfect evening and a perfect bake to make sure that he stays home this night. She knows he would be back from the school trip in an hour or so. She had given an earful to the _Iron Man_ last week, to keep his shenanigans within his labs and not to drag in her poor little baby boy. He had sighed, rolled his eyes at May and gave his word.

But then, she always had a tough time trusting the man.

Peter had convinced her for almost two whole days, promising that he wouldn't risk his life and how he is just contributing a little to make sure that the world is a safe place and then she had, of course, promptly cried. (details!)

It's not as if she isn't proud. She is, but then she is fuckload scared, scared as hell that she would lose him to evil villains who gets crazy enough to take over the world.

She had sat him down and had very firmly explained that he is still a kid and how the Universe already has lots of super heroes. (Hot ones too)

' _So, do you meet Thor often?'_ She had asked one fine morning while he was chugging down his chocolate milk before hopping to school.

' _Well, I have heard about him, haven't met him yet. Remember the attack on New York all those years back, seems that his little brother was the one behind it."_

" _Hmm, do you think Thor is as bulky and handsome as they say?"_

" _I don't know, but listen Ned had this amazing idea-"_

" _So, do you think Thor is single?"_

" _Ew, Aunt May!"_ He had said, blushing furiously like one of those tomatoes that sits in the kitchen counter.

She chuckles remembering the weirdness and watched as the cookies were turning gold around the edges, waiting for the oven to beep.

So, her evening was going pretty great and nothing could have ruined it.

That is, until Ned came in, looking solemn and frightened to death.

"Ned, please tell me he is fine" She asks, a churn of pain takes residue in the center of her chest, weighing her down to the ground.

"May.." he whispers, his eyes red and wet, scrunching his nose.

"No, No" She prays to the gods above, commanding, hoping and begging. Her lips quivered and she tries so hard to concentrate, to some how conjure her nephew from the blades of air..

"May.." he repeats, taking a step further.

"Tell me, he isn't" her words shiver from her lips, bouncing in the hard Earth and blurring her vision.

He refuses to meet her eyes, and she knew at once when the pain solidifies in her heart. Her baby boy, her little bundle of joy.. her promises to his mother, all gone.

And then, the oven beeps.

~.~.~

Word count – 635

A/N: May would have totally had hots for Thor!


End file.
